


Saddle

by JoJo



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Riding practice
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 17





	Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> written 2011 for corvidology, I think to a drabble prompt involving horses...

“You need to sit up straighter.”

Bodie paused mid-trot at this unexpected nugget of advice. 

“Straighter?”

“Yeah, straighter. As in taller.”

“I’m digging my knees in, isn’t that enough?”

No response. To Bodie it looked suspiciously like Doyle was starting to get ahead of him.

He adjusted his position as instructed, set off at the same easy rhythm as before. 

“Better?”

“That’s... yeah. Really... very... good.”

Bodie was pleased with himself, never having followed this trail before.

Of course, when trying a new skill, it was always a good idea to take advice from the experts.

He galloped for home.


End file.
